kannazuki no miko fanfic amor de chicas
by evayuri48
Summary: que paso despued de que se separaran. kannazuki no miko no pertenecen solo ago una historia espero k os guste


_**KANNAZUKI NO MIKO : FAN FIC**_

_Cap. 1: Vuelta a empezar._

Todo empezó cuando ella me mato….. MI AMADA HIMEKO.

Yo aquí en esta luna oscura mirándote desde lejos viéndote crecer amándote desde lejos en tu nueva vida en la cual yo no existo, desearía estar hay contigo abrazarte besarte acerté mía pero no puedo este cruel destino dichosos los dioses dichosos por lo que nos hacen hacer una vida tras otra sin descanso como desearía que esto acabara pero con tan solo verte me conformo de momento, pero cuanto tiempo aguantare en este maldito templo sola con mi agonía en oscuridad total.

Ameno murakumo: ¿Tanto odias el destino impuesto por los dioses?

Chikane: ¿Que sentirías tu cuando estás sola sin nadie todo el tiempo llorando sufriendo sin poder estar con la persona que amas?

Ameno murakumo: El sufrimiento que sientes es indescriptible pero recuerda que es el destino que se ha indicado.

Chikane: Destino…. yo pienso que es un juego.

Ameno murakumo: ¿Juego?

Chikane: Admítelo solo somos peones en vuestro estúpido juego de guerra si de verdad eres un dios ¿porque no lo haces todo tu solo?

Ameno murakumo: Porque ¿entonces qué sería de mí si alguna vez fallase y perdiera la batalla?

Chikane: Eres un dios se supone que eres inmortal.

Ameno murakumo: Recuerda que Orochi también es inmortal por lo cual también sería una batalla sin fin.

Chikane: El solo es uno, pero sois muchos dioses podéis uniros. Así ganaríais siempre y podéis poner fin a estúpido ritual.

Ameno murakumo: Esta bien me convenciste pondré fin a este ritual te devolveré a la tierra pero no en cuerpo solo en alma.

Chikane: ¡ ¿Por qué ?!

Ameno murakumo: Todo deseo conlleva un sacrificio.

Chikane: ¿Y no hay otro modo?

Ameno murakumo: Puede pero…

Chikane: PERO

Ameno murakumo: Tendrías que hacer algo que no te gustaría.

Chikane: ¿El qué?

Ameno murakumo: Lo sabrás a su tiempo por ahora regresa a la tierra y vive la vida normal que llevabas en tu antigua vida.

Chikane: Espera cuando me encontrare con Himeko.

Ameno murakumo: Todo a su tiempo ex sacerdotisa de la luna. Ahora que vuestro destino ha acabado asegúrate de no hacer las cosas mal ahora. Vive tu nueva vida adiós.

Chikane pensando: Por fin mí amado sol mi Himeko por fin podremos encontrarnos pero aun temo lo que el "destino" nos tiene preparado.

**En la tierra…**

Himeko… HI-ME-KO vamos despierta ya es hora de despertarse llegaras tarde a tu cita con Girochi.

Himeko: Solo 5 minutos mas Mako-Chan.

Mako-Chan: No solo falta una hora para que te veas con él y vayáis a hacer a saber que.

Himeko: No seas mal pensada solo iremos al cine y si no es muy tarde iremos a cenar después.

Mako-Chan: Bueno lo que hagáis no me importa tu solo arréglate para irte y ponte bien guapa y a ver si ya surge algo entre vosotros dos.

Al oír eso de repente Himeko siente un dolor en su pecho y a su mente viene una imagen una chica de pelo como la luz de la noche, ojos zafiro de facciones finas. "Es una promesa Himeko". Cuando se quiso dar cuenta esta llorando por algo que ella no sabía.

Mako-Chan: Himeko ¿estás bien que te pasa?

Himeko: No lo sé pero ya se me paso voy a arreglarme para la cita.

Mako-Chan: Si necesitas algo llámame.

Himeko: Descuida.

_No muy lejos de allí…._

Una confusa Chikane despierta en una cama de hospital preguntándose qué hace allí.

Doctor: Por fin despierta señorita.

Chikane: ¿Que me ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Doctor: Usted está en el hospital sufrió un accidente y estuvo en coma durante mucho tiempo creíamos que nunca despertaría parece ser que dios esta de su parte y milagrosamente despertó.

Chikane pensando: Dios de mi parte si y yo reina de Inglaterra.

Doctor: Le aremos unas pruebas y si todo sale bien hoy mismo podrá irse a casa señorita.

Chikane: Gracias

_En el cine esa misma tarde…._

Himeko: Girochi perdona por acerté esperar.

Girochi: No te preocupes no llevo mucho tiempo bueno ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?

Himeko: Una de drama.

Girochi: Ya podemos entrar ya compre la entradas para la película, me hacia una idea del tipo de película que querrías ver y las compre antes de que vinieras.

Himeko: Entremos pues….

**CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
